The Plausible Past
by Motofan713
Summary: The intricate story of the lives of James Timothy Possible and Aneliese Teagan Murray is threaded and woven.  The precursor story to Kim Possible. Rated M for future chapters.  *AU* slightly
1. Prologue Unexpected Discovery

I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Kim Possible, Disney, or any of their affiliates, including (but not limited to): all characters, references, plotlines, character development, and character interactions. I am here to simply weave the threads of my imagination to create a story using pre-existing characters. Enjoy!

"Hey Ron, take a look at this." Kim exclaimed as she delicately ushered a book out of the bookcase next to her TV.

Ron tilted his head to one side, speculating. "Whad'ya think it is?"

Kim examined it more closely. The book was old, that much was for sure. But it didn't really look like a book, moreover it seemed to be something similar to a diary or some sort of record keeping journal. Upon closer inspection Kim came to the conclusion it was. "It looks like some sort of journal, I'm sure of it! But I can't think of where it could have come from or why I've never noticed it there before…" Kim mused, wondering why this leather-bound journal had escaped her keen eyes for so many years.

"Maybe ya just weren't looking for it. I didn't look for my socks for an entire week, and it took the badical stink in order for me to-"

"TMI, Ron. " Kim facepalmed for a moment. _Ron, you really are something else…_ Then she noticed what was written on the back cover. She squinted her eyes, trying to read the shorthand scratched into the leather. She was able to make it out: _Anneliese Teagan Murray_. Kim let out a small gasp. This was her mother's journal. Who knew what was contained inside? Kim slowly opened the journal to the front page. She noted that there was a number in the upper left hand corner on the inside of the cover, and Ron sidled up next to her on the couch. _19_. What did it mean? Kim's curiosity got the better of her and she looked onto the next page, eager to read into what her mom had written down. She read: _James was incredible tonight. I swear, what he might not have in skill he certainly makes up for in vigor. I could really feel him, rocking m-_ Kim slammed the book shut as her expression immediately turned to mortification and her face grew deep red at an alarming rate. Ron, who was just starting the first sentence, immediately noticed Kim's reaction, and it gained his attention quickly. "Uh, Kimbo, you alright? Hello? Kimila?" Kim's eyes were wide open in shock, but glazed over, giving off the thousand-yard stare. _Dear god, _Kim thought, _was that what I _think _it was!_ _A_ few moments later, she saw something flapping out of the corner of her eye. She snapped out of it and gave a quick glance to Ron.

With an embarrassed giggle, Kim got up and walked over to the bookcase, saying: "Ron, you know, we can read any book here, why don't we just finish up that Alex Rider novel we're supposed to read for English next week?" Kim precariously placed the journal back on the shelf, assuming a carefree gait.

This caught Ron's attention immediately. He knew Kim well enough to know when she was really uncomfortable, especially when she was riled up about something. So he decided to pursue his own curiosity. "Kim," He said, a serious look on his face, "what was in the journal?"

"Umm, nothing, nothing at all. Ron, don't worry about it, we-" Kim stopped short, seeing the expression on Ron's face. He was dead serious.

Ron stood up, rod straight, walked over to Kim, looked her dead in the eye, and spoke: "Kim, you can either keep avoiding me or you just tell it straight up. Either way the Ronster's gonna get the truth outta you sooner or later, and we both know it," Ron finished, putting his hands up and cocking his head sideways for emphasis.

Kim bit her lower lip, and darted her eyes around, wracking her brains for a good jumping-off point that wouldn't sound awkward. It wasn't often that Ron had such resolve with her, which made it incredibly hard for her not to crack under his gaze. But she didn't get the chance to say anything, as her mother chose that moment to walk in.

"Well hello you two, everything alright here?" Ms. Dr. Possible said, her eyebrows raising of their own accord at the scene in front of her. Ron was looking at her with a curious look on his face, whereas her daughter was blushing deeply, almost to the point where her face would match that hair of hers. Mrs. Dr. Possible knew something was up, and she'd get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. "Alright you two, what's going on?" Surprisingly, it was Ron who piped up first.

"Mrs. Dr. P, Kim found some sort of book of yours on the shelf, and now she's totally flipping out because of something she read, but she won't tell me what."

Mrs. Dr. P was confused, to say the least. Kim had from time to time accidentally opened up some of her more graphic neurology books, but she'd never been quite this put off before, so that wasn't a likely prospect. Mrs. Dr. P searched her memory for something she might own that would upset her daughter so. Then it hit her. _Oh good lord, she didn't!_ She immediately zeroed in on her old journal, which was sitting on the bookcase, jutting out a ways from its original position. _If she's read that, I don't know what damage it might have done to the poor girl… Kimmy, why did you have to dig into _that_?_ Mrs. Dr. P thought, her concern for her daughter growing by the minute. "Kim, did you read my journal?" Mrs. Dr. P asked, searching her daughter's reaction. The look on her daughter's face was all she needed to confirm her fears. "Kimmy, oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to read that, I was just moving my old things from the basement and reorganizing them, and I picked this up, and I started reading it and, oh good lord, I never meant for this!" She made a beeline for her daughter and wrapped her up, patting her daughter's head.

Ron chose that moment to pipe up. "Mrs. Dr. P, not to like pry or anything, but what's in the journal?"

Mrs. Dr. P glanced at Ron. He seemed genuinely curious. "A partial record of my life, starting when I was 12 years old. Kim just happened to pick up the journal that's well, a bit more interesting than the others."

At this point, MR. Dr. P came in to see what all the commotion was inside the room. "Hon, what's going on?"

Anne looked over at her husband, a slight smirk on her face. "Kimmy found my old journal."

"Which one?"

"19."

Jim's eyes opened up, but almost immediately a bemused expression lit up his face. "Ah, that one. Well, if she intends to read your journals, don't you think it'd be proper to start with the first one?"

Anne considered for a moment before answering. "well, yes, that would make sense, and they're innocent enough, well at least until 15, that is."

"I'll go get mine, that way they can hear the whole story. Just wait up a minute." With that said, James started downstairs. A few moments later he returned with a cardboard worn on the edges from being handled for decades. "Here we are. Yours and mine are in here. So, who should go first?" James asked, looking at Anne.

"You should. You started yours earlier than I did. We might as well have them running along the same timeline, shouldn't we?" Anne asked.

"Alright then. Onward and away!" James stated, rifling through the journals until he reached a red one with a large number one on it. The quartet sat down on the couch, as James opened the first Journal.

A/N

So this is technically my first Fanfiction, so I decided to try a different perspective than the norm. What do you think of the story so far? Also, any ideas for future development of newer chapters is greatly appreciated. NO IDEAS WILL BE REJECTED. Thanks for your time, and all that's left is to R&R!


	2. Dirty, Muddy, Memories

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, though I wish you were mine, it is neither my place nor my privilege to own you, and so is the way of things…

And now for your viewing pleasure I bring you:

Chapter 2:

Dirty, Muddy, Memories.

Mr. Dr. P opened the first Journal, taking care to not rip any of the pages, read the first line, and a smile crept onto his face, along with a nostalgic look.

"Dad, what's the look for?" Kim asked, curious as to what could cause such a reaction in her father.

"Oh Kimmy-cub, I remember precisely why I started these journals, and trust me honey, it wasn't because I wanted to do them. O-ho no. No, this was simply a means to get your nana off my back when I was still a little kid. You see, back then I was a crazy little rascal, and boy did I have a lot to do- well, at least I thought I had a lot to do. But Nana always said that if I wanted to do the things I wanted to, I had to make sure that I had all of my responsibilities taken care of first, and this journal was one of them. But once this was done, boy oh boy, anyone that knows me from way back then could tell you just how fast I'd split on my old JT1. Lord, but how I miss that old thing." Mr. Dr. P finished, with a wistful yet satisfied expression on his face.

"Hey dad, what's a JT1?" Kim asked, one of her eyebrows raised. Her father, being a rocket scientist, was almost always straightforward, and very in-depth with what he did tell his family. For him to be so vague all of a sudden surprised her. But not as much as what happened next.

"Kim, puh-leeze! The JT1 is only like one of the greatest motocross bikes ever made! Mr. Dr. P, how come you never told me you had one, I mean seriously? I grew up on my dad's old yammy!" Ron replied, squirming in his seat with excitement.

"Now wait here just a minute Ron. You've ridden a motorcycle before?" Mr. Dr. P inquired, his journal disregarded for the moment.

"Hello, of course! I've followed the whole scene since I was like five!" Ron squealed, barely containing his excitement at this point.

"The ENTIRE scene?"

"YES!"

"Quick! Best supercross race ever?"

"Do you even have to ASK! 1986 Anaheim 1. David Bailey vs. Rick Johnson. Although you do have to admit that James Stewart and Ricky Carmichael are giving them a run for their money, don't you think?"

Mr. Dr. P was now grinning wider than anyone in his family had ever seen, save for Anne, who remembered the first time James had become overly excited by something. "I will admit, James is the hands-down fastest rider to ever swing a leg over, but Ricky is just too experienced for him to completely take over like he did in the 125 class for the past couple of years."

"Yeah, but you've got to give him credit where credit's due. I mean seriously, did you see what he did to Chad Reed back at Unadilla in '02? He just creamed him. He gave him the lead, then just took it right back from him."

"I know, I started laughing when I realized what James was doing. I have never seen someone so humiliated at the track before in my life. It's as if James wasn't even trying, although he could have been looking to see what lines Reed was using…"

Kim's eyes had glossed over and her mouth had opened wide in shock. Here before her were two men- yes, men- whom she'd known for 18 and 14 years respectively talking about something she'd only heard in passing, and talking in great detail, too. She, of course, had absolutely no idea who these people were, their importance, or even what they'd done, and yet these two were yacking away as if there was nothing else on this earth.

Of course, this didn't escape Mrs. Dr. P's gaze, and she half-smiled, amused at the fact that her daughter was going through what she had over two decades ago. Which is why she got up, moved over to her daughter, and gently rocked her until she came out of her daze.

"Wh- who are these people? Mom? I'm scared. These two strangers took my boyfriend and my father, and now I don't know where they are!" Kim said with a panicked look on her face.

Anne sighed, looked down at her agitated daughter and replied: "Hon, this is just a side of your father that you haven't ever seen before. Trust me, it's been years since I've seen him like this, reminds me of what he was like before you kids came around…"

"Wait- dad was like this before?"

"Well yes, hon, actually he was quite like Ron here, except his interests were a bit more, well, small-town I guess." Anne answered, looking back at her husband.

"So you're saying that my dad was just like Ron?" Kim asked, perplexed.

"Well, yes. That's what made him so appealing at the time."

"TMI, mom, but seriously, why haven't I ever seen dad like this before. I mean, he's been off the deep end from time to time with his rockets, but this is something else completely!"

"True. Your father hasn't really shown his true colors in what seems like forever. Well, now that the secret's out, he won't have an excuse to keep all those races hidden anymore…"

Meanwhile, Mr. Dr. P was deeply engrossed in conversation with Ron, prospecting over riders and their equipment. "I do have to say, I finally understand why everyone wants Kevin Windham's riding style, it's just that he's so smooth. It's as if he can just pick and choose his lines, and they all seem to work wonders for him."

"Well, that is what happens when you've been racing for, um, how many years is it now?"

"I think it'll be fifteen come this new year."

"Well, you take a look at a guy like Mike Alessi who's still kinda new to it, and it's just kinda natural that he's better, right?"

"Well, I suppose so, but anyways, we're getting off topic here. You say you've been riding since you were five. What did you ride after the JT1?" Mr. Dr. P asked

"Well after that my dad decided that I was getting too fast for it, and he got me a KX65 for my sixth birthday. I mean, it wasn't there on my birthday, but it got there quick enough, and I was getting good enough to start racing." James mused silently: _This is beginning to sound as if Ron's telling me my life's story…_ "-and then when I moved up to the 85 class I traded in my KX65 for a new 97 KX85, and from there I went on in to the 125 junior amateur class back in '01 when I bought my KX125, and so far I've worked up to the 125 senior pro. I mean, it's mostly been weekends when Kim was either busy or couldn't bring me along on one of the missions, but I've been there often enough to rack up enough points to actually get sponsored."

"Really? Who's sponsoring you?" James asked, intrigued.

"Well, it's mostly just local business, like Bueno Nacho and Cow-and-Chow, but I did manage to land Bel-Ray and Hinson." Ron replied, a satisfied look on his face.

James, however, looked amazed. "How on earth did you manage to land Bel-Ray? Back in my day, getting a sponsor like that took incredible skill. And lots of wins to boot."

"Well, that's the thing," Ron replied with a half-shrug of his shoulders. "Almost every race I've entered I've won. I mean the only times I ever lost were the times where something was wrong with the bike, like the time that my head gasket blew out on the fifth lap of moto one, and that other time where both my reed valves cracked and I ended up backfiring and splitting my crankcase."

"Ouch, Ronald, that must have set you back a good $1500 or so."

"Yeah, but it still works fine. I finally sold off that KX125 and used that money to help pay towards my new '05 model, and trust me, with its new KIPS system, it's working wonders that my old bike could only dream of."

"Wow, Ron. I had no clue you were that involved. Although, looking back, you did always turn on ESPN2 all those Sundays ago, well, at least the Sundays you were here anyways…"

"Hey hon?" Anne called out.

"Yes dear?" James returned, looking over his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should start with the journals. I think it might help poor Kimmy recuperate from this recent overload." Anne replied, giving her husband a look.

"Sure thing, just let me finish up with Ron first. So you were saying you have an '05 KX125, now how does the KIPS work? I mean, they didn't have that back when I was into the sport. All we had were pipes tuned for race RPM." Kim looked over at Ron, wondering how on earth he could know so much about something she knew so little about, and without her knowing about it to boot.

"Well you see, Mr. Dr. P, the KIPS is Kawasaki's way of having the tuned pipe, but kind of keeping the power up in the lower range too, you know? What it is is a power valve, which raises and lowers the top of the exhaust port, letting the exhaust out earlier and earlier the higher the rpm. I'm not sure if this is right, but I think it works off of the spinning forces of the crankshaft-"

"You mean the gyroscopic forces?"

"Yes, eh, whatever that means. Anyways, the more spinning the crankshaft does, the higher the power valve opens, which kinda allows the engine to have more low-end power, you feel me Mr. Dr. P?"

"Hmm. That makes perfect sense. Due to the lower speed of the piston at lower RPM, the power valve makes up for the lack of power by allowing the gases to expand much more before exiting the cylinder, whereas in the powerband at high RPM, where the engine makes its real power, it lets those gases out quicker, allowing more space for the intake charge to enter through the transfer port, therefore allowing more power to be made. Although, if there's more space for the fresh charge to escape-"

"James?" Anne interrupted, an annoyed look on her face

"Yes hon?"

"The Journal, if you will."

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that I'm learning about all these new advancements in racing technology!" James replied, still visibly excited.

"Yes, and I'm sure that once we're done you'll be able to learn to your heart's content, but for now, we have more pressing matters, don't you think?" Anne said.

"Of course." James turned to Ron, and in a whisper told him: "remind me to ask you about that later when we have the time."

"Wil du, Mr. Dr. P." Ron replied, easing back on the couch, next to Kim.

"So, on to the first installment of the life and times of James Timothy Possible." James opened up the journal once more.

A/N

Yes, I do realize that I went a bit off-topic with this chapter, but it was an original plot bunny that begged to be told, and it is somewhat crucial to the latter parts of the story. Hope you like this new installment, and yes, I do race motocross, and yes, I have owned all these bikes in my past. Also, I thought it would be interesting to fill in some gaps in Ron's origins (because honestly, he didn't spend every waking moment with Kim, so there were bound to be some weekends where he was free to do something by himself), and since this is something that I am highly knowledgeable about (and quite frankly I am a classic case of type 2 personality), making the racing scene fit Ron seemed somewhat natural to me. And besides, this is also part of the story itself, and a very importand lead-to for a different part of the story later on. R&R!


End file.
